The rise of The two sisters
by Birdfree
Summary: When Featherkit and Shadekit are born, StarClan knows that they are destined for greatness. Even when on of the two, is a murderer. But even so, That doesn't change the power of the two. ((This is for my instagram clan, and how it came to be. this is a REAL STORY based on our roleplays, which made a CLAN! Mmy IG name is skystar lightningclan ))
1. Chapter 1

**J**ayfeather watched as three kits rolled across the floor, batting their tiny paws at one another. It had been two moons since these two kits had been born to the kittypet warrior, Birdsong. One kit was a tortoiseshell she-cat with dark, fern-green eyes. Her name was Shadekit. The other kit was dusty brown and blue eyed. The kit was a brown tabby and a female. Her name was Featherkit. Birdsong scampered about, trying to keep the two kits apart. "But Mother!" Featherkit wailed desperately. "We were just playing!"

Birdsong sighed and batted the she-kit's ear with her tail. Then, she nuzzled Shadekit's side affectionately. "You'll be fine warriors one day!" Birdsong said lowly. But Shadekit sighed. What if….she wouldn't be a warrior? What if- her thoughts were cut short by Featherkit's wail. "I'm going to be the _best!"_

**THUNDERCLAN, FOUR YEARS LATER, EDGE OF TERRITORY.**

Featherkit, now Featherclaw, stared down in horror at the bottom of the narrow ravine. At the bottom lay a crumpled body. That of a kit's. Featherclaw's mind reeled. Had she really done that? Had she really…. _I had too! _Featherclaw thought slyly, trying to convince herself. _If I had not, ThunderClan would have been ruined! Jayfeather told me himself. Blazekit would've ruined our clan! He was evil. Even if he didn't know It yet._

"Its ok." Featherclaw said slowly to herself. "Its ok. Its ok!" _NO! It's not ok! _No heart beat sounded from the tiny, fluffy-furred grey tom-kit. Blazekit was dead. Dead because of Featherclaw's urge to take things into her own paws.

For a split second, Featherclaw contemplated the idea of following Blazekit's invisible trail through the air, and laying dead at the stones below. StarClan probably wanted that!

But something pulled at Featherclaw's fur, urging her away from the cliff's edge. Featherclaw tuned her head and saw the tortoiseshell pelt of her sister, Shadekit, now Shadestep. "Come on!" She hissed. "Do you want to be caught?" Featherclaw's mind reeled. "You know….what I did?" For a fleeting moment, an internal conflict raged in Shadestep's eyes. "Y-yes…" She sounded unsure of herself. "I don't know how I knew to come here, though." Without any other explanation, Shadestep hauled Featherclaw back into the bracken, disappearing into the shadows.

**FOLLOWING MORNING**

"MY KIT!" an ebony colored queen screeched. It was Ashclaw, realizing her kit was missing.

Quickly, clan cats darted out of the dens, Dovewing, Ivypool, and Graystripe plus more, surrounding the frantic queen. "We'll send out a patrol." Graystripe said as the clan's deputy, Squirrelflight, padded into the crowd. "Right." She said sternly. "Lionblaze! You lead a patrol. Take Dovewing and Ivypool. Graystripe, you lead another heading west. Take Brackenfur and Shadestep."

Shadestep cast an anxious glance at Featherclaw, but before anyone noticed she looked away and followed Graystripe out of the camp.

Featherclaw's mind reeled. She knew exactly what they would find….her fur and scent on Blazekit's body, her claw marks in his skin. "Oh StarClan!" She mumbled helplessly. And then she realized that StarClan was after her.

Featherclaw was utterly alone now, as she padded sulkily into the woods, where she sat under a willow tree. She was to busy feeling depressed and self-pity to realize paw steps coming from behind her. It was Shadestep!

"What are you doing here?" Featherclaw gasped. Shadestep hissed and said: "Hurry! They found the kit! They're coming for you!" Featherclaw's heart dropped as she whispered. "What do I do?"

Shadestep turned and ran, calling over her shoulder. "We Run!"

And without a backward glance, the two she cats left the territory of ThunderClan and sprinted away to who-knows-where. After they had reached the top of a hill, Featherclaw turned back and saw the whole of the territories.

_Blazekit! I'm so sorry! _Featherclaw thought as she turned her back, painfully on everything she'd ever known.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_I'm actually writing this for my Clan on Instagram! My IG is skystar_lightningclan this is the true story of how our clan came to be. We just started roleplaying for fun…. But then it got real. _


	2. Chapter 2

Shadestep's paws ached and her throat was raw from panting. Featherclaw padded ahead of her, her dusty brown coat blazing red in the sunset's rays. "Do you think we're far enough?" Shadestep heard the quiver in her sister's voice. _Will StarClan forgive her? _Shadestep wondered idly as she followed Featherclaw into a hollow tree.

Featherclaw shook out her pelt and growled to clear her throat. Her gaze swept around the den, which was filled with bracken and moss. "Shadestep? Can you make some nests? While I…. Hunt?" Shadestep eyed her sister carefully, taking in her slumped features and miserable eyes. Shadestep would be surprised if she caught a shrew. But then, as the wind blew and snapped a twig, Featherclaw leaped back and suppressed a hiss. _No, make that a blind shrew. _

But despite her doubts, Shadestep said: "Sure." And turned her back in her sister and clawed wads of moss off of the hollow's falls. A light snow had begun to fall outside as Featherclaw padded out and took off at a dead sprint to the west.

_What did I do? _She screamed at herself. _All my life, I have vowed to eat and breathe the warrior code, and be deputy, and then clan leader! And now this? I've been cast out as a rogue with my sister in tow. _Featherclaw wasn't watching where her paws were leading her, and she ended up at the edge of a stream. There were no plants nearby, so there was nowhere for Featherclaw to hide. And no coverage meant no prey either. The ground underfoot was solid grey stone. "I'm no RiverClan," Featherclaw mumbled as she approached the water's edge. "But tonight I'll have to be."

Featherclaw sat at the water's edge as she had seen RiverClan cats do. She leaned back, and stared at the water. The snow had picked up, and the temp had plummeted. An icy film settled over the stones. Every now and then, Featherclaw saw ice shards float downstream.

Her gaze snapped to the left. A small silver fish was leisurely swimming her way. Featherclaw tucked in her haunches, and folded back her ears as she unsheathed her claws and let one paw slowly sneak into the surface of the water. She shivered at the feel of the cold, freezing water. _Is this how RiverClan feel every day? _She wondered idly.

The fish inched closer, it briefly glanced at her paw before it categorized it as some odd plant or dead carrion dumped into the water. Featherclaw struck, but at the exact same time, a mew shook Featherclaw's ears.

Featherclaw's heart lurched. Had the clan come for her? Had StarClan arrived? Or the Dark Forest? She spun around as the fish fled, and what she saw startled her.

A white kit was trying to get a pawhold on the icy film covering the stones. The kit was shortfured and white, with ice blue eyes. Featherclaw inched closer. "Hello, little kit." Featherclaw cooed. _Where did this kit come from? _She wondered. The kit certainly wasn't there before, and no cat had dropped him off, either. _Is it a sign from StarClan? Have they forgiven me? _Featherclaw bent down and licked the kit's head. To her surprise, the kit hissed. "I'm not A newborn! Don't lick me!"

Featherclaw couldn't smell the milk-scent on the kit's fur. The kit was weaned off of her mother's milk. _Or she never had any in the first place. _Featherclaw concluded. "Where are you from?" She asked the kit.

The kit's eyes dulled and she cocked her head. "I can't remember. I don't have a name either." Featherclaw sighed and wrapped her tail around the kit. "No name?" The kit nodded. "How about I give you one?" The kit looked up at Featherclaw. "Really?"

"Sure!" The kit's eyes gleamed with excitement. Featherclaw thought for a moment. "What about Skykit? Yes that'll do. Now come with me, before you freeze to death!"

Tree Hollow, Midnight, still snowing.

Shadestep sighed and rolled a wad of moss back and forth in her paws. Featherclaw had been gone what seemed like moons. Shadestep had made nests, and hunted! Two voles and a lizard. Featherclaw could have the lizard.

Just as stars began to fill Shadestep's vision, and sleep felt mouse-lengths away, paws padded into the den. "Feather?" Shadestep asked drowsily. Then she noticed the white kit.

"Featherclaw! Who's that kit?" Shadestep asked frantically. Featherclaw looked down at the kit, and nuzzled her affectionately. "This is Skykit. And Skykit, that is my sister Shadestep."

"Where did that kit come from?" Shadestep asked once more. "Oh." Featherclaw shrugged. "We don't know." Shadestep twitched her ears. "You don't know? And you just snatched the kit?"

"I found her on a frozen riverbank! No cat dropped her off, no cat was there. She just…." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Appeared."

Shadestep's eyes clouded with stars for an instant. There were voices. Voices she couldn't understand. A flash of pelt there, an inch of tail here…. And then it faded. Shadestep nodded shortly. "Its fine." If what Featherclaw said was true, and the kit did appear, StarClan was probably trying to intervene.

"Lets all get some sleep!" Featherclaw curled up around Skykit, touching her nose to the kit's and drifted off to sleep.

_How is this possible? Featherclaw thought as she saw her own sleeping body laying against the mossy nest. Skykit was beside the sleeping form, and Shadestep was curled up asleep opposite of them. _

_ A tail flashed out of the den's entrance and Featherclaw darted after it. She stopped once she was outside. The stars blazed brilliantly, and the moon hung at its fullest. There was no snow on the ground, instead, warm dew. "Welcome." A voice chided from behind Featherclaw. "To StarClan." _

_ "Hello?" Featherclaw called out airily. A blue she cat appeared out of thin air. "Hello, Featherclaw. I am Bluestar." The blue she cat sat down and ruffled her chest, throwing all of the constellations off balance. "You are forgiven." She continued. _

_ Featherclaw's heart leapt with joy. "Really? Is that why I have Skykit?" Featherclaw's milk may not have been running, she may not have given birth. But she was the mother of that kit, no matter what. _

_ "No." Bluestar said softly, as if she had read Featherclaw's thoughts. "The kit is not yours. The kit's destiny cannot be intertwined with yours." _

_ Featherclaw rounded on the old she-cat and hissed. "If I am not, then who is?" she challenged. "Tell me!" _

_ Bluestar sat up and twitched her tail. "The kit belongs to the cat with shade in her stride." Bluestar disappeared, leaving Featherclaw heart broken. As far as she knew, stride meant walk and steps. "Shadestep?" Featherclaw said disbelievingly. _

But no matter how much Featherclaw wished she could change it, the kit's destiny was set in stone.

In order for the kit's power to shine through…. Featherclaw must not intervene.

Featherclaw had already left her clan, and her family.

And now….

And now she had to leave her sister and the kit she loved the most.


End file.
